Help !
by Inky ivory
Summary: What if Prince Arthur never died in 1502 but he lived and Henry never became King. The King and Prince both have their eyes set on a new young girl but soon she causes brotherly rival and then the two royal brothers come together and attempt to kill their devious pearl of a girl. Will she die because of her heart ? /New character's/ and some mature scenes.
1. The Letter

The Letter

**Annabeth, my dear daughter…**

**I speak words of truth to you and that truth causes me the greatest sorrow. You, my sweet child are wanted by His Majesty The King Of England, King Arthur. **

**His Grace has his men searching across the whole east of the country, so for that I advise you to go west. Annabeth, if you are caught I do not believe The King will pardon you, your punishment will be torture and execution. **

**Our family has fallen and I believe because of you we will all meet our end, it is only a short matter of time before we are dragged to the scaffold. **

**God save us all, **

**Your mother, The Lady Mary….**

**The Prince Henry Tudor leads the way to find you across England, but his intentions I fear are not to save you but indeed to end you. **

**I can only give you one single piece of advice :**

**Run and run and don't stop running…. Otherwise if you stop you'll get caught and killed. **


	2. Leave

Leave

I read my mother's warning letter with shaking hands. Everything was my fault and I praised and thanked my friend, Peter for his bravery to deliver my mother's letter, in such a dangerous time.

He'd travelled from my family's home in the east all the way to the west of England , where all of my family hid, every member from my father and siblings to my dear Godparents. Peter had risked his life knowing full well that any could be following….

We were all wanted by His Majesty King Arthur and his Spanish Wife and Queen Katherine. The whole of England were searching for anyone closely related to my hiding family, they wanted the money that went with our wanted names.

My family had well and truly fallen. We had once a few years ago been one of England's greatest families and now… we were nothing because of me, all because of what I'd foolishly done.

King Arthur did not just wish to take away our fortune and wealth, he wished and desired to kill every one of us.

"You have to run." Peter warned me as he handed me the letter. He grabbed my arm, his striking green eyes wide with terror. I nodded noticing the terrifying amount of fear he showed me.

"Leave as quickly as you can, Annabeth !" His tone was harsh and commanding when he spoke. I gulped fearfully.

"Where should I go ?" Peter released my arm and stared back. I shook my head preparing myself for what I'd knew he'd say. Tears began to well in my eyes….

"France, Annabeth. You must leave England, leave as quickly as you can and in France you may have a chance of living." Peter's words scared me.

I didn't want to go France. My home was England, but then England was in search of me to execute me. What a glorious home and country that I lived in, and what a wonderful King.

It seemed like I was faced with no other option than fleeing to France for my life. France was my only hope of survival.

Peter looked almost as scared as I did. He raised his eyebrow at me and gave me a sharp and serious glare, I only watched him knowing fully well that I would most probably never see him and his handsome face again. I hoped perhaps in death we would meet, that I knew was probably more likely.

"How do I get to France ?" I supposed from his expression Peter had not thought about that. Fear filled every inch of my body again, but this time more intense. Everything was hopeless…..I was going to die.

I had figured Peter had seen the sudden panic that swept over my pale face. He sighed sadly and pulled me into his chest as a sign of friendly and comforting affection.

"I'll get you onto a ship tonight at midnight I'm sure there will be one going to France, I won't let you die here, Annabeth. I can't let you die, so we'll head for the docks tonight." Peter's voice was a soft as velvet and was just as sweet as sugar.

I inhaled deeply as my head pressed against his chest. I didn't know how to fully every be thankful enough and show him my full amount of gratitude.

"What about my family, Peter ?" The question had to be asked but he had no answer to reply with. He only looked grave and sincerely apologetic.

I knew what that meant. My family would stay in England hiding and if they were captured and caught, then they would die. Tears streamed down my cheeks….. everything was all my fault….


	3. Remember

Back in time

I had snuck onto the Ship that sailed to France carrying leather and fur. Leaving Peter, Leaving England and Leaving my family was heart breaking and I felt like my heart was bleeding and was cracking like frozen ice.

I sat with my knees tucked in close to my body in the darkness, feeling myself sway with the current and tides. I listened to the sea singing a harsh and tough song as I closed my eyes…..

I went back to the very beginning on how and why I was fleeing my country for my life and why I was now travelling to France….

It was the summer, 1509 and I was visiting the new Royal Court of King Arthur Tudor, The King of England. I smirked listening to the distant sound of elated laughter, regal music and lively cheering. "There is a new King, King Arthur of England." I heard someone cheer. The period for mourning Henry Vii was over and a new beginning had started.

The time in I502 was forgotten when our new King Arthur nearly died at Ludlow Castle and by the grace of God Arthur had lived.

"What are doing young lady ?" I was startled by the sudden male voice that came from behind me. I fell gracefully to my knees and my skirts showered onto the stone ground in a beautiful fashion.

"Nothing, My Good King Arthur I am merely getting a breath of fresh air." My tone sounded exceptional regal and ladylike as I turned to face him rising at his command. I stared at his slightly handsome features and smiled.

Arthur smirked and folded his arms together. "What's your name dear girl ?" I saw curiosity appear in his dark eyes as he spoke to me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

He chuckled stepping closer to me, drawing me in with his eyes. I heard my heart pounding in my ears like a drum, loud and steady. "I like you, whatever your name is." I nodded politely feeling The King brush back a strand of my brunette hair. "My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Daley. I am the daughter of Lady Mary and Lord…."

Arthur raised his hand to cut me off. "Edmund Daley, yes I know your father. He is Lord of some of the east of England isn't he ?" I nodded again to him. "Yes he is Your Grace." I countered, The King pressed closer against me and stared into my eyes.

"Will you be my new mistress ?"

"My Lord" He'd taken my words as an agreement…

Days past and my secret meetings with The King caused curiosity and gossip to spread about me as quickly as wildfire. I ignored the hearsay and continued to give The King pleasure each night.

I suddenly as I felt someone rub my shoulder. "Ah My King Arthur, kiss me more." I moaned with images spinning around my mind of me and Arthur. " Bonjour, mademoiselle." I opened my eyes as I heard the French. I saw a man with kind features smile at me piteously and hand me a piece of bread. I took it willingly with my stomach grumbling. I could speak fluent French and I grinned thankfully. "Merci."

He waved beckoning for me to get off of the ship. He cleared his throat and I turned back. He handed me a fur cloak to keep me warm. "Merci." I said again boarding off of the ship putting the cloak around my body.

It was a brand new beginning…


	4. A King and a Prince

Back in The Past 2 : A King and a Prince

I led my head against the earth and ground of Paris. I had no money or fortune left in my pocket and know one would take in a sixteen year old English girl without any money. So I led my head on the ground and fell asleep staring up at the stars and listening to the carriages pass.

I had been The King's Mistress for two months when I finally met Arthur's younger brother, Henry Tudor. He made my hands go clamming and caused my pulse to race. Henry was far more handsome than The King, himself. He was tall, lean and very sporty. I'd heard from Court gossip that The Prince Henry enjoyed hunting and music.

I sat at the oak table with King Arthur, Prince Henry and….."The Queen" Katherine walked in with a sour face and sat down bitterly with no single word of greeting. "Wife" Arthur said plainly and went to smile at me. "Are you hungry Annabeth ?" The King questioned. Katherine glared at me with hate in her cold eyes and I swiftly looked down at my empty plate.

"I enjoy hunting….." Prince Henry looked up at the word hunting. I continued "And music." I gave him a flirtatious smirk and twirled a strand of my hair with a small giggle at the end.

I heard Katherine make a noise of disgust at the back of her throat and she shot me a look of malice and hate, again for the fifth time. "Well, we are done here." Arthur coughed and I departed with a curtsy and Katherine at my heels just behind.

She pushed me against the wall. "You can be my husband's mistress, fine but you can't be his and Henry's." Her tone was repulsed. "You are a slut and a little hawk." Suddenly, fury began to burn inside of me. "You slut." I screamed back. Katherine stepped closer warningly…"I'm your Queen." She spat….."You've just make an enemy, a very powerful enemy young girl and you best be careful."

The Queen was threatening me !

"Lady Annabeth !" Katherine backed away and left as Prince Henry approached with a wide grin spread across his face. "You are beautiful and charming, my lady." He smirked blithely "And from you talking at dinner I have become instantly attracted you, like you are a flower and I am a bee. We're meant to be together." Henry took my hand.

"We barely know each other, Henry. It is impossible to fall in love so fast." I remarked sweetly. He shook his head, almost with desperation. "No, I know that I'm in love with you, Annabeth, I can give you whatever you want if you are faithful to me." My stomach lurched. "Have you ever led with another man, is there anything that I must know." Should I tell him I've made love to his brother on not just one but several occasions. "No, I am pure and untouched." I lied….. Henry grinned "Good well now you will be mine and I will love you forever and I shall make you The Princess of England my pure young virgin." I could never let Henry know….ever.


	5. Another Letter

Another Letter : Wanted

**My darling, Annabeth**

**I write with more terrible news. Prince Henry killed Peter with his bare hands and cried out to the world. "Annabeth had another lover, the reckless little slut." **

**England is still searching for you and in this letter I shall not say where you are, in fear of such a letter being found but keep safe and keep watch, my daughter. **

**God save us all….**

**Your mother, The Lady Mary…**

**The King and Prince now both want you dead for you sharing both of their beds and for claiming your false love and virginity…..**


	6. Found and Caught !

Found

I gripped my mother's letter in my hands. It had been delivered by a stranger and he rode all the way from England he told me. I asked his name but he refused to give it and just said he was truthful.

"Were you followed ?" I asked him quickly casting my eyes around the streets of Paris. He shook his head and lowered his hood. I pulled backwards…. and fell to my knees…Prince Henry was stood before me.

"You've got a lot to answer for !" He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a rat infested alleyway…..

Henry was here…..not in England but in France and why ? Was he going to kill me ? I feared my death was his purpose for such a long journey…. Surely he did in fact want me dead didn't he ?

Prince Henry…..

* * *

Author's note : Do you want more chapters because it can end here or continue... Any comments welcome xx


End file.
